Gone Too Soon
by non dairy creamer
Summary: The wind blew the leaves back and forth, some falling from the trees. Her feet dragged in the grass; this weather chilled her to the bone. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

The wind blew the leaves back and forth, some falling from the trees. Her feet dragged in the grass; this weather chilled her to the bone. She didn't like it here because every five steps she'd make she'd see someone on their knees crying and it broke her heart. She knew how they felt though. She wanted to let go like that _so bad_ but she just couldn't handle it. She was afraid she would never stop.

She had a yellow daisy in her hand. The flower wilted because of the cold weather, but she didn't mind. And she knew he wouldn't mind either. She knew he'd just be happy someone actually came to visit him. It hadn't been long, but she was the only one who hadn't gotten over it as well as the others. His family acted like he was never their son, never their brother, never their family, never a person even.

She heard yelling and looked up from the ground. A group of loud boys in hoods were messing around near a heart-shaped headstone. If the weather wasn't this chilling, she'd be alarmed by their all black outfits and hoods. They were young too, which is why she didn't understand the cigarettes in their hands. _This place is supposed a place of peace_, she thought, _and they're just disrupting the dead._

After a little bit of trying, she eventually found him. She placed the flower down on the ground and sighed. She never thought she'd _ever_ see the day where this was the only way she could see him, she wasn't even seeing him. She felt closest to him here though, she felt comforted. She sat down on the cold grass and just looked around. She was in a graveyard, placing daisies on her boyfriend's grave and she just couldn't find a way to grasp it.

She hated that he was gone. He was so young and then all of the sudden he's just gone. She didn't understand it at all. She rested her hand on her stomach and sighed, fighting back tears. She hated that he'd never meet his own offspring.

She wondered if he was happy, she wanted to know. She just couldn't bring herself to ask him that question. She came here on the weekends, in her spare time. She missed him like hell. She missed him even more when she came around, but she felt connected to him more here.

She hated graveyards. She'd never been one to visit her dead aunts and uncles and second cousins and all of her distant family that had passed. She just guessed that because he was one of the people she adored the most, she couldn't live life without checking on him every once in a while. She brought her eyes to his headstone trying not to crack. She never looked because she couldn't stand to see his picture anymore.

She looked down at the grass and saw all the daises she had left. Half of them were dead by now, the other half on their way. The two of them had a thing with daises. He put a daisy in her hair on their first date; she started growing daisies in her backyard because of that. The flowers at her wedding were going to be daises, but that was a day she'd never see. She refused to ever love after this because she knew she'd never love anyone like she loved him.

He was twenty-two and had everything to live for. He was on his way to the top; he had everything he'd ever wanted. But his life was cut too short and still, no one could figure out what caused it. She needed closure and couldn't find it not knowing what took his life. He left her and unknowingly a baby behind.

She was eight months pregnant today. He died seven months before. All around her seemed dark when the sun was shining brightly. She didn't know why she was here just sitting near him. She didn't know how to speak to him. Every time she did she felt like she was talking to herself.

She felt like she was having this kid for a reason. When she felt like she had absolutely nothing to live for, she found out she was expecting and could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel. She brought her hand to the cold stone and shut her eyes. She didn't care how stupid she looked. She let everything just come out. The tears fell from her face and onto the grass.

_Why did you have to leave me, Nick? _She thought to herself, letting it all sink in. _I'm a pregnant wreck sitting in a graveyard, cold and crying. This cannot be healthy._

She heard the cries of someone. She opened her eyes and looked to the right where she saw a little old lady crying. The old woman was at a man named Arnold Graham's gravesite, he was about ninety-three at his death. She supposed it was her husband. She thought that's what she would have looked like when she was mourning Nick. She didn't even imagine being a twenty-one year old.

She felt alone in life. She had her family, but they didn't know how to handle her. Her friends had never lost anyone like this, so they felt like they didn't understand enough to tell her it'd be alright. Strangers wondered why she looked so depressed. She wasn't depressed, really.

The sun started to set and she knew it was time to go. She struggled to stand up, but managed. She took a final look at his resting place and smiled. She could feel the baby moving and automatically knew he was happy. The wind blew again and chilled her to the bone.

The kids in black hoods were running down the street, laughing. Every five steps she made she saw fresh flowers in place of the crying beings. The leaves were still as the sun set. Maybe this place wasn't that bad after all.

-

**A/N: I don't know.**


End file.
